A Suite Ever After
by MyMagicalPengirl
Summary: Now that The Suite Life on Deck is over, ever wonder how the story of Cailey might end? Staged after university, follow Cody and Bailey on their life in the real world.
1. A Visit

_*Author's Note: Oh my gosh thank you so much for the 100 reviews! I was so happy; I think I cried through some of them! You all are little angels to me, and not because you reviewed, but because you're just so kind. I know I'm ruining the whole new story feel, but I just want to express my gratitude. Okay, enjoy!*_

Bailey's Point of View

"So...how do I look?"

I look up from my book, and sigh, definitely annoyed.

My roommate spun around in her 400th dress she tried on. And every time she would ask me the same question. Trust me, its tiring to say the same thing over and over and over and over and over and over...

"Amazing, as usual."

"Bailey! This is serious!"

"It's just a stupid dance." I recoiled from her outburst.

Angelina's eyes widened and she gasped.

Clearly, my best friend was a little _too_ dramatic.

"Stupid dance? STUPID DANCE?" Angelina put her hands on her hips. "Not my fault you're a buzz kill. Not everyone spends their night after graduation in their room, reading."

"Please, Angelina. These five years of Yale taught me life-long lessons, and gave me cherished memories."

"Bailey, staying four hours with a professor after school is not a 'cherished memory.'" She groaned, sounding a _lot _like my old roommate London, and twirled around in her white, elegant dress then looked at me.

"Have you really always hated dances?"

"Dances are so high school." I dismissed.

"Yeah, but graduation dances are not. It's a once in a lifetime offer, that you are refusing." She pressed her lips together in protest. "Come on! Five years of studying at Yale and you think you'll want to have some fun the night you get your degree?"

"Who would I even go with, to start off?"

"You could go with Arthur, or Peter, or..."

"I could _not _go."

I put down the energy drink I was holding and stood up.

"But seriously, I think this dress suits you. You should wear it." I changed the subject.

She grinned. "Do you think Matthew would like it?"

Matthew Taylors was evidently, her boyfriend for the entire five years here. Personally, he seems a bit like not Angelina's type, but do I really want to get into her social life? She rarely talks to me about Cody; I won't criticize her about Matthew.

Moving on, studies at Yale were, well, challenging. Most of the time, Angelina and I would be at separate corners of our room, doing work, once we didn't even speak for a whole week. Angelina was very kind and smart, and the daughter of one of the professors here. We helped each other sometimes with projects and essays, but we both are better independent, so helping doesn't happen often. However, in the end, we all got Master's Degrees, which pays off the hard work.

I sat back down on my bed and turned my interest back on my book. About fifteen minutes later, a knock was at our door.

"Oh my gosh!" Angelina squealed.

I sighed, opening the door for her.

"Hey Matthew." I greeted

"Hi. Great speech at the graduation."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Everyone in my class had to say a few words in acknowledgment of our years at the university, and mine was particularly long, describing all of my professors, friends and family. I feared the audience will fall asleep, but apparently, they didn't.

It was nice to accomplish something so great like this. Like a massive weight on my shoulders were lifted.

"Here's Angelina. Have fun." I waved goodbye to the happy couple, and closed the door again.

I sat back down on my bed, and took out my reading book from inside the drawer, and began to dive into the novel.

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep, because I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. Hesitantly, I look over at a clock, surprised that it was 11 o'clock in the night. Confused on who would be calling me in such a late hour, I looked at the caller ID.<p>

_Cody Martin _

I scramble up, knocked the book I was reading, hard on the floor. Unblinking, I stare at my phone preciously, almost not moving.

It wasn't then that it dawned to me the call would go to voicemail if I didn't answer soon.

"Hello?" I answered, cautiously.

"Hey Bailey. Remember me?"

I laughed at his teasing voice over the phone.

"Always."

"Good. So I was wondering, how was graduation?"

"It was great. Wish you could be here though. How was yours?"

"Dull. The graduation speech was nothing compared to ours."

I blushed, being so thankful that he couldn't see me.

"Anyway, why are you calling me now? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, or preparing for tomorrow?"

I could almost see Cody shrug.

"I think talking to you is more important." There was a rummaging sound in the background, and then Cody spoke again. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, Yale has this park next to it, correct?"

"Yes..."

"I asked a friend of mine, close to there to leave something for you."

"Aww...Cody, you didn't have to."

"Well I did. So can you go and retrieve it?"

I turned back to my clock to look at my clock, unsure.

"It's getting pretty dark out. I don't think I should." I hesitated.

"Trust me, it'll be worthwhile."

"...If you say so." I reluctantly agreed. I went down to the main floor, and out the lobby, all the while, staying on the phone.

Jogging past the parking lot, I realized how cool the early summer air was during the night. The streets were enlightened by the city lights, wind blowing past my face. I located the park nearby, still confused why Cody was so insistent on me arriving here.

I looked around, once I was inside, slightly disappointed.

"There's nothing here." I muttered.

"Oh did I say _something_? Sorry, I meant..._someone." _

There was a click in the phone, and I knew he hanged up. Retreating, I put my cell phone back in my pocket, unaware, until I heard something rustling in the back.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and I squealed in delight. I didn't have to face him to know who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, breathless.

"To see you. You know, now that you're all grown up and graduated."

I turned to him, helplessly fixed to a smile.

"How in the world did you come here?"

"I drove."

My jaw hung open. "All the way from Florida?"

"You're worth it." His face leaned closer to mine. "Even though it's horribly bad for the environment."

"But don't you have to pack your things for going back home?"

"Did that days ago. I was looking forward to this the minute I walked in the school."

"Well that's a long wait."

"You're absolutely correct. So make this memorable."

Our lips collided, and almost immediately, my heart stopped. It was like the entire world was waiting, was watching, the two separated lovers connect. Cody's arms were still around mine, I put my hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. It was a frozen moment, completely ours to keep.

When we pulled apart, both of us were dazed.

"I still can't believe you're here." I commented.

Cody smiled. "Show me around. I never had been in your room before."

* * *

><p>"So, I'm guessing the messier side is...Angelina's?"<p>

After a thorough tour of the university, we arrived at my room. Strange, but Cody's never been _inside _of Yale before. We've met outside of our schools, like at my house, or his.

"Yup. But you can't honestly blame her. Yale's hard work."

Cody sighed.

"Too bad I didn't get to experience it."

I crossed my arms, and stared at him.

"Come on, you can't seriously still be upset over that stupid application."

"You're right." Cody reached for a bag I didn't even see him carry. "Before I go, I have something to give you."

I paused. "Oh, no, Cody, you didn't have to..."

Opening it, he revealed a small envelope.

"A graduation present." He handed me the gift.

I shook it a bit, and then sat down on my bed to open it.

I ripped the side of the letter, and emptied out the contents.

Plane tickets.

A smile began to form on my lips.

_A vacation. _I thought.

The smile automatically vanished when I read where the tickets were addressed.

_Paris, France _

_Fly Date: July 10__th__, 2016 _

_WestJet Airlines _

"Paris...on the day of our anniversary..." I mumbled.

Cody seemed alert by this, and came to put his arm around me. "It's not what you think...I just, well after graduation, I just want us to give Paris another chance. I mean, it _is _the city of love."

"Right." I drop the tickets on my desk.

I still felt uncertain. I know I shouldn't care about breaking up with Cody anymore, that was a long time ago, but it didn't feel right that Cody chose Paris on the night of our anniversary together.

"Thanks," I paused before adding "I agree."

He seems to be relaxed by this, and gave a final goodbye before leaving.

He didn't know I was lying.

I covered my pillow over my face. It would be 2 hours before Angelina would be back.  
>The strange sensation was a bit overwhelming.<p>

_Paris. Anniversary. _

The two words were like a forgotten memory at the back of my head, now echoing in my mind.

_To be continued..._

_*Author's Note: So, what do you think for a first chapter? Oh, and one more thing. I haven't been to college (yet) and I certainly won't go to Yale. So the locations and terms about Yale used in this chapter are completely made by me, but not exactly true._

_Gosh, I'm so nervous right now, I'm shaking...what if people don't like it? (crosses fingers)*_


	2. The Question

Bailey's Point of View:

Taking a deep sigh, I started up the endless path of stairs that awaited me.

Since we only had three days in Paris, we spent the yesterday and today sightseeing. I can't understand why we had to celebrate our anniversary here. Did Cody actually _want _terrifying memories to fly back?

Even today, Cody was fidgety the entire day. He kept losing focus, and looking off in the distance, only to have me bring him back on Earth. When I asked him what was wrong, he would quickly change the subject. I still can't figure out why he was so restless today. Maybe I will find out tonight.

I took the final steps of the stairwell, reaching the top. The cool breeze of nightfall greeted me and the endless city lights down below. Paris hadn't changed since the last time I've been here.

I realized the Eiffel Tower was eerily silent, for such a big tourist attraction.

I took a deep breath, and walked onto the platform I've been on seven years ago.

There was Cody, waiting patiently at the dining table, fiddling with something underneath.

I turned immediately when the music started to play, and did everything not to laugh out loud.

"Hello, Paschal." I waved, responded with a greeting smile in return.

"Oh, Bailey, you're here! Sorry, I didn't see you there for a second." Cody jumped up, stuffing whatever he was playing with in his back pocket, clearly making sure I didn't see it.

"Didn't expect me to be on time?"

"Not exactly." He dismissed.

I looked around, in amazement.

"So you did everything the same way you did back in high school?"

Cody laughed. "Well, not exactly everything. For first, I certainly didn't order snails this time. And second, this time I rented the entire floor, just for us."

I gaped at this. "Is that even possible?"

"I explained my reasons, and they pulled some strings for me."

"Really? What's one of the reasons?"

"To make this night right this time. To make it perfect." Cody smiled. He didn't seem to tense up as much now.

He pulled out the dining table chair, and I sat down.

"Prepare for the best night of your life."

I rolled my eyes. "That's a bit of exaggeration on your part, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

* * *

><p>After a talkative dinner, we stood by the edge of the Eiffel tower and stargazed. Usually, it would be hard to spot the constellations, but most of the city lights were gone since it was getting late.<p>

Cody wrapped his arm around me, and was pointing to the variety of united stars in the sky. We both were interested in astronomy, I even took a course of it in university, but I didn't dare interrupt whenever he was talking. How magical it was, whenever he would list the constellations off his head, as if he'd studied it for ages.

"You're right." I spoke, after he was finished. 'This is the best night of my life."

"Well it's not over yet."

Cody twirled me around, so I would turn to face him. With a simple but meaningful nod at Paschal, slow, quiet music was played in the background.

Cody seemed nervous, taking a deep breath.

"Close your eyes." He instructed.

I obeyed my heart pounding. I hated to be this confused.

"Look, Bailey, we've been dating for a long time and I've been thinking..."

I clenched my fists, praying that the scenario that happened six years ago would not happen again.

"...about everything. I've never met anyone more amazing and incredible as you. Ever since high school, you took my breath away, and you continue to this day. I believe I won't find anyone, ever, that could replace you."

I released the tension of my fists, and listened carefully.

"After five years of college, I...I just wish we won't be separated anymore. In fact, closer. And now, since we both graduated, and have bright futures, I think this is the best time."

Cody took in a shaky breath.

"I love you."

He took my two hands and gave it a squeeze, then let go.

There was a short silence, and the music in the background stopped abruptly. I held my breath, for Cody's next words.

"Bailey Pickett, will you marry me?"

_To be continued..._


	3. An Answer

Bailey's Point of View:

"_Bailey Pickett, will you marry me?" _

My eyes flung open, and was shocked at the sight Cody kneeling on one knee, holding the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

I couldn't find my voice, as if something was stuck in my throat.

_Had I dreamed of this moment? _

Forever. I always thought about it during high school and especially in the later years of college. And right now, it was happening, and I couldn't even move.

My head was screaming"_Say yes, Say yes!" _but my mouth couldn't form the words.

Cody was still smiling, but it was as if the whole world was silent. Even Paschal had stopped playing.

"Yes." I choked up, still under the imprisonment of coming tears.

"Yes." I said more forcefully and confidently. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Cody carefully put the ring on my finger and we erupted into an immediate hug.

"You had to come all the way to France, just to ask me that?"

"Think about it. The Eiffel Tower was where we got engaged."

We pulled apart, and I grinned.

"That was one of the reasons, wasn't it?"

"The main one."

"And when did you think about all this?"

Cody pondered a bit. "End of high school."

_Things will be better after graduation, I promise. _I thought about the words he said to me years ago at the airport.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"You are amazing."

"Amazing enough to practice it almost every day in the bathroom. You can't imagine how annoyed my roommate became."

I smiled.

"When will you stop being the best boyfriend ever?"

"Not boyfriend. Not anymore."

Cody's hands cradled my face and our lips found each other, falling in a helpless trap. The new weight on my finger was unfamiliar, but enchanting.

Slowly, soft and quiet notes were played, making a musical piece that echoed in the night air. I made a little smile, but didn't interrupt the passionate kiss.

All the sudden, a loud clock was rung, symbolizing midnight.

A perfect night.

_To be continued..._


	4. The News

_Years later..._

Bailey's Point of View:

I glanced out the window, and smiled at the flowing snowflakes through my office's window. It was the day before the Christmas holidays...for most people.

Hosting technological research industry to discover new sources as well as new environmental ways for energy was not easy. Cody and I, along with some faithful co-workers, stay for the entire week, Christmas included. Not exactly a best time to spend the holidays, but it is necessary.

"Ms. Martin, your husband is waiting outside. Do you want him to come in?"

Angelina, my assistant and secretary, was waiting at the door, with an eager expression on her face.

"Yeah, sure." I said, barely looking up from my paperwork.

She closed my office door, and disappeared for a while, and then Cody stepped in.

"Do you...really need an assistant?"

"You're the one that hired her." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well it's a pain to ask every time to come in your office."

I sighed.

"So, what's the special occasion?"

Cody blinked. "What?"

"You don't show up every day with roses." I smiled as he placed it on my desk.

"Should I?" He grinned playfully.

"Maybe. But really, what is it?"

"Alright alright." He sat down on one of my office chairs and looked at me. "I got the Christmas week off for both of us."

At first, I thought I didn't hear it right.

"I got the Christmas week off for both of us." Cody repeated.

My jar dropped.  
>"No way."<p>

"Yes, I did." Cody chuckled. "See, Jordan, the intern? He says he'll take over with his university group. Earns him experience, and he was practically begging me to let him."  
>"Don't you think it's a little..."<p>

"Yes, I know. But Jordan had been working with us for 2 years, plus, he knows everything there is to know, and he'll contact me if he needs help.

"So...we're free for the two weeks."

I threw my arms around him.

"That is incredible!"

"I know. Just wait until Audra and Nadine find out."

I grinned, my hopes lifted up.

"Well first, let's meet this intern of yours."

* * *

><p>"I would like to thank you again, Mr. Martin, for letting us use your dedicate research station as studies for the future. Technology is everything these days, and all of us," he gestured to the eager gatherers around him, "Are very excited for this project."<p>

"Of course." Cody nodded. "You know, Jordan, you remind me a lot of what I used to be when I was your age."

"Really, sir that is such an honour. Really." Jordan glanced at me, and greeted me with an uptight handshake.

"You must be...Bailey Martin?" He asked.

"Yes. I guess Cody didn't mention me or..."

"No, madam. He mentioned you more than once during our meetings." Jordan's deep Indian accent was very sweet and friendly.

Cody blushed a bit.

"Thanks again, Mr. Martin!" Jordan shook Cody's hand once more, and led his friends inside.

"You know, I think Jordan just _adores _you." I teased.

"Well what's there not to adore? I'm kind, good-looking, intelligent, and a very good husband...right?"

I shrugged. "Well..." I said with uncertainty. "Do you want me to lie or say the truth?"

Cody gave me a look.

"Ha-ha, very funny Bailey."

I laughed.

_It actually was kind of funny. _

"Yes." I agreed.

"Good. I was getting a little worried there."

_To be continued. _

_*Author's Note: A bit confused? Wait till the next two chapters!*_


	5. Meanings

Nadine's Point of View:

"And correct, as usual." Professor Taylor shook his head. "Nadine, don't you think any of this is hard?"

"Professor, your uncertainty is very discouraging in my case." I gave him a half-smile.  
>He chuckled. "Okay, just making sure."<p>

Daddy had ordered me a private tutor ever since I completely aced my entire private school's curriculum, finding it surprisingly easy. All the time, all I got was, Nadine_, you really shouldn't be learning this, _or _Honey, you have to learn this when you're older_, so I decided I wanted to be homeschooled.

Even so, my teacher was in doubt.

Professor Taylor had taught in the top universities, and was famous in many places. How Dad got him to be _my _teacher, I guess I'll never know. But he gave me challenging stuff, and encouraged my endless questions.

That gave me high respect to him.

"Well Ms. Nadine Martin, seems like you have gotten perfect on two of your exams, and a 98 percent on one of them."

I nodded. "I promise I'll work harder, Professor."  
>"Oh, you don't need too! That's fantastic, what scores you are getting."<p>

I rolled my eyes. "You can always be better. That's what my dad always says."

"Like Father, like daughter." He grinned.

"Professor, is there any homework for the break?"

"Of course not! Nadine, its Christmas! What kind of person am I to give homework during this time?"

"Is there anything I should do? Maybe research some..."

"Are you seriously _asking_ for homework?"

I turned, annoyed at my twin sister.

"Audra, stay out of this."

"Your sister is correct. Just keep up with your reading and continue to review our studies. That is all." Professor Taylor packed up his stuff, and approached the door. "Happy holidays girls, see you in two weeks."

Once he was gone, Audra turned to me.  
>"You're such a geek."<p>

"Actually, geeks are smart people that love technology and software and wear weird glasses. I am not a geek. " I stated.

"Nerd."

"More like a brainaic."

"Seriously Nadine? Are you trying to convince me to call a nerd?"

"Brainaic."

"Same thing." Audra scoffed.  
>"Actually..."<p>

Audra gave me an irritated look.

I shrugged, triumphantly.

"I mean, who could be surprised at someone who's named after..."

Audra's face was filled with uncertainty.

"Uh...that girl that uh...wait didn't she..."

I sighed.

She never remembered the representation of my name.

"I'm named after Nadine Gordimer. You know, the South African writer and political activist that was famous for her written literature that shaped humanity?"

"Well, I was just going to say an author, but the way you put it made it more geeky."

"For the last time..."

"Fine. Nerdy. Happy?"

"No."

"Well, I'm glad Dad named you. I mean, it kind of makes sense...named after a writer. You do write a lot."

I shrugged again.

"Well, I'm glad Mom named me. Audra Martin, a unique name for all!" She put her hands on her hips and gave a goofy smile.

"Actually, the name Audra means noble strength, or storm, a Lithuanian name that is pretty commonly used, especially in English, with..."

Audra groaned.

"Not in the mood for a lecture, Nadine."

"That wasn't a lecture. How is it my fault that you don't know the meaning of your own name?" I shot back.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go home." Audra took me by my wrist and practically dragged me outside, where Tiffany was waiting.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"It's winter break. I actually look forward to it, unlike some people."

"People?"

"Sorry, I meant _person."_

_To be continued..._

_*Author's Note: Okay, I decided to put this up early because some people were pretty confused. Sorry about that. I kind of like to keep readers guessing, but no, Bailey's not pregnant, and yes, Audra and Nadine Martin are their children's names. I spent hours researching, to make sense of all of it. Cody and Bailey are unique, they won't name their children something normal, like Ashley or Emma, etc. And I put in the description of the names, so I hope you understand that now. Cody would name someone after a famous Nobel Prize winner, and won't Bailey choose something a bit like Audra, meaning noble strength, as in, Bailey was raised up in a farm..._

_I don't know. It might be strange for you, but this is my impression of the characters. Thanks for all the reviews and views on the last chapter. :) I really hope you can understand my choice. _


	6. The Typical Life of Nadine Martin

Nadine's Point of View

Once we got home, Audra was in a sing-song mood. She practically skipped to the house, dropped her bag and coat on the floor, and did a little victory dance in the living room.

Annoyed, I picked up her things and hung them up. I absolutely hated it when she did this. Audra knew that I wanted everything to be neat and tidy, and was pretty much always using this as an advantage. Sometimes, I don't mind, but what Audra did was completely irrational.

"Tiffany! Guess what, guess what?" she exclaimed.

Tiffany is our...well...I have no idea how to put this. She's hired as a nanny, and a housekeeper, but she's so much more than that. She's like, a second mother to us, a friend that's always there.

"What, sweetie pie?" she smiled.

"Okay, you know the music recital I went last week?"

"Mmhmm." Tiffany nodded, while getting cookies from the oven.

"Well, turns out, there was a newspaper photographer there. I'm going to be on the front page of the newspaper!" She squealed.

Tiffany stopped what she was doing, bent down and gave Audra a hug.  
>"Aww that's fantastic sweetie!"<p>

After Audra was released from Tiffany's bear hug, she turned to me.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say congratulations?"

"Sure. Congratulations. Again."

Audra gave a pout.

"You've been on the newspaper before. Three times. In fact, I won't be surprised if they actually tracked down your recital so they could take a picture of you.

You're naturally talented in music. Especially piano. It's not really a surprise, Audra."

"Oh, you're a supportive sister." Audra added, sarcastically.

"Right back at ya."

"You mean ditto?"

I gave her a confused look. "No, I don't mean the unforsaid, used in lists and accounts to avoid repetition. Or do I mean another of the same, a duplicate, or a copy."

"No, the word ditto means right...oh never mind." Audra sighed.

I was still puzzled. What did she mean? That was the exact meaning of the word _ditto _from the Oxford dictionary I owned.

Oh well. I don't get half the words she says anyway.

We gathered around the kitchen table, and each took one of Tiffany's famous homemade biscuits. They were so good, considering they didn't have any milk, nuts or raisins.

So we both happen to be lactose-tolerant. And allergic to many, _many_ ingredients to both food and medicines.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are going to be home this holiday?" Audra wondered aloud.

"Not likely. They've never had, and probably never will." I responded.

"Well...you never know. Christmas is a perfect time for miracles."

I gave Tiffany a sly smile. She could always make anyone feel better. That must be added to the long list of things we love about her.

After we finished, Tiffany washed the dishes and picked up a basket of laundry and headed downstairs.

"Don't make so much noise! Your brother is sleeping!" She called behind her.

Our baby brother, Joshua. He was actually adopted, from England, when our parents went there for a business trip. That was about a year ago, and you can only guess what our expressions were when we found out that we will have a 2 year old brother. When I asked Dad about it later, he just said they visited an orphanage, and Mom wanted to adopt one of the childrenthere, and he didn't refuse her. Anyway, I highly doubt we could wake Joshua. We aren't the type to go around and clatter about.

Audra and I broke off in separate directions. I headed to the library, and knew she'll be going to the music room.

Our house was pretty big, so it had places like that.

I unlocked the library door and turned the golden handle gently. The aurora of wooden covers and paper filled the air.

I spend more time in here than I do anywhere else. It was like a little place in the house where it almost all mine, since no one ever had the time to come here. It was like a little room to the corner, forgotten, unremembered.

The shelves were lined with dust coated covers, about fiction, about world politics, about, well, almost anything that ever interested Dad. The walls had pictures of graduation, from high school, to university. Diplomas and awards. It was like a step back in time to important events of my parent's past.

I examined the endless supply of books, and found one I wanted to read today. "The Development of the United States".

Well the title could be better thought out, but it definitely was something I was in the mood for today. It was like a little race. I was to read a book a day, (or try to) and keep a small reading log. Every ten I get, Daddy awards me with a trip to the bookstore to buy an array of my favourite stories.

A lot of people underestimates my reading abilities. I mean, how much can a six-year old girl read? I don't understand why, is reading 500-page books abnormal?

Even so, I picked out my dictionary to keep in case. Historical books had a little problem sometimes. It was hard to read aloud their names and sometimes the adjectives and descriptive words.

I crawled onto a reading chair by the window, and opened the blinds. I was greeted with the snowy streets of New York City. The snow was like a blanket over the street, hardly disturbed by commotion. We lived in a quiet neighbourhood, it was unusual to have noise and traffic anywhere in the perimeter.

With sunlight enlightening the dim room, I opened the book to page 1. At once I heard soft classical music playing in the background.

_Audra. _

There was a lot of things I hated her upon, but I do admit she is talented. I can't play anything; the music notes get into my head and make me dizzy and uncomfortable. Also, I hardly have the patience to repeat the same melody over and over to get it correctly.

And so with that, I snuggled in with the pillows and begin to read.

_To be continued..._


	7. A Suite Surprise

Bailey's Point of View:

"Hey y'all!" I greet once we got inside.

"Mom? Dad?"

Two little angels appeared from both sides of the living room and sprinted towards us. We greeted them with a hug.

"You're home early!" squealed Audra.

"2 hours 28 minutes and 32 seconds earlier than the average time you come back!" Nadine added.

I released Audra from our hug, and grinned.

"We have a surprise for you."

"Really? What?" Audra turned to Cody.

He brought a finger on his lips. "We'll tell you later."

"Tell me now!" Audra pleaded.

"Over dinner." I promised.

Nadine, patient as always, nodded.

I dropped my bag on the couch and headed to the kitchen, bumping into Tiffany along the way.

"Oh! Sorry, Mrs. Martin." She set down the laundry basket. "Hey, you're home early!"

I smiled. "Yes." I looked around for Nadine, but she was too occupied from her novel. "Cody got the entire break off for us."

Tiffany gave me a hug.

"That's wonderful!"

I nodded.

"So you can take this break off too. I'm sorry if it inconvenienced you in the past."

Tiffany shook her head.

"I don't have much to do during the holidays anyway. And it's a delight to be with your children."

I beamed. "You can get off work early today. Or would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, no, that's fine. Merry Christmas!" Tiffany exclaimed, giving me another hug before packing her stuff heading out the door.

"Tell me, tell me!" pleaded Audra.

I gave myself a small chuckle, looking in the living room to see Audra follow Cody everywhere.

"Audra, go check on your brother."

Audra gave a small shrug to my order, and ran upstairs.

"Thank you." Cody sighed in relief, coming towards me.

"Audra's smart. She knows you'll break the news easier than me."

"That's a bit offensive on my part."

"Mom!" I heard Audra yell from upstairs.

"Yes?"

"Joshua's awake!"

A few moments later, Audra was leading her little brother to the kitchen.

"You know, I hate that he never makes a sound when he wakes up." Audra commented.

"Why don't you and Nadine play with Joshua, while your father and I make dinner?"

Audra considered this for a moment.

"Sorry, Mom, that's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Nadine can't have fun." Audra shrugged.

Nadine bolted up from her history textbook and glared at her sister.

"What do you mean I can't have fun?"

"I mean, you read history textbooks during the holidays, you ask teachers for homework, and you are already starting to consider your future college." Audra listed. "Must I go on?"

"What's wrong with that?" Cody asked, looking up.

"Yeah, Audra. What _is _wrong with that?" Nadine challenged.

I shook my head. "Audra, don't tease your sister. Nadine, play with your brother okay? And Cody..."

"I'm getting in trouble too?"

"No. Be careful, or you'll cut yourself." I gestured with my head to where his hand was at, dangerously close to the knife.

"Oh!" Cody jumped in surprise. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>When Audra and Nadine heard the news, they were really excited. Then Cody surprised the three of us, saying that there's a large chance it might happen every year. Soon, Nadine and Audra started to chant out places as vacation spots for the two weeks.<p>

"Let's go to Egypt!" Nadine suggested.

"Eww...mummies? Why, you want zombies to come back to life?" Audra objected.

"No, to see the archaeologists' discoveries there, as well as check out the Pyramid of Giza. You know, it has been standing for over four thousand years? I would love to see it. It's not as interesting to read about it in textbooks. And by the way, the definition of mummies is the dead body of a human being or animal preserved by the ancient Egyptian process or some similar method of embalming, certainly not zombies." Nadine directed to her sister.

"Well, I'm thinking of going to Japan. Wouldn't that be cool? It is one of the most technological places on Earth! Gaming industries, anime productions," Audra's eyes turned dreamy. "And I definitely want to check out all the culture they have there. I mean, samurais, ninjas, so cool for a Christmas vacation!"

"So let me get this straight...you and your sister wants to go to two opposite directions of the world?" Cody summarized.

Audra and Nadine's eyes brightened at this thought.

"Could we? Please? Mom can go with me to Egypt, and Daddy can go with Audra to Japan!"

"You know the rules. We have to go as family." I shook my head.

"Besides, your mother and I already made plans for this holiday break."

Audra and Nadine groaned.

"So much for seeing the pyramids." Nadine mumbled, stuffing her last bit of salad in her mouth.

"Hey, quit complaining! If the pyramid you're so crazy over stood there for 4000 years, I hardly doubt it's going to collapse anytime soon. It's me who should be suffering! I'm gonna miss the festival they're holding this year."

"You mean the festival they hold _every _year?"

Audra slid off her seat, and pondered at this.

"Maybe. But at least I'm not fussing over a dumb three-dimensional triangle."

"It's called the Pyramid of Giza!" Nadine corrected her.

"I know its name." Audra gave a teasing grin.

After that, both of them turned in separate directions, showing how different the two sisters were, no matter how identical they may seem.

I finished up my meal, and cleared the table while Cody turned his attention back to his laptop.

There was a quiet hum in the house. Audra's soft playing in the background, with an occasional shuffling of footsteps from upstairs in Nadine's room. Joshua had gone to bed, and was not going to wake up until morning.

Pouring myself a glass of water, I heard Cody's laptop give a beeping sound.

"Hey Bailey, do you know who Zachary Martin is? He wants to video chat." He asked casually, staring at his screen.

The name was unfamiliar for a split second, since I was more used to the short version of the name.

"Zack? Cody, its Zack."

Cody looked up and stared at me in deep conclusion.

"Was he one of our co workers, or a friend...?"

My jaw dropped.

"You can't seriously have forgotten who he is, right?"

I approached him, alarmed.

"Umm...yes. Who is he?"

I sat down next to him on the couch and looked him sternly in his eyes, and turned away, annoyed.

"You're so lying. Scared me for a second."

Cody laughed. "I still hate how you could tell me so well."

"After 12 years, you would think you could do the same for me."

"Nope. You still keep me guessing." Cody put his arm around me.

"Well we still have to answer it. Wonder what he wants to tell us."

"More like ask us. For money, probably." Cody reasoned.

I gave a light punch on his shoulder. "Be nice. We haven't seen Zack since...wow, since his wedding."

"And I am perfectly happy with that." Cody emphasized.

I rolled my eyes and moved the mouse to the 'Accept' button on the screen.

"Wait, we really have to accept it? Can't we just say that we were busy, or..."

"I really want to see your brother."

And I clicked it.

Instantly, a familiar face popped up.

"Took you guys long enough. What, you couldn't figure out how to use the 'Accept' button?" Zack scoffed.

"Actually, we were debating whether we _should _use the 'Accept' button." Cody shot back, matter-in-factly.

"Well hello to you too." Zack rolled his eyes. "So, still stuck with this loser, Bailey?"

"Zack..."

"Well at least I have three loving children and do not live in an apartment in..."

"Cody..."

"Parenting is stupid. Kids are annoying and frustrating to deal with." Zack stated.

"Yes, for the immature, inconsiderate..."

"Cody! Zack!" I said in the midst of their bickering. "Do you guys _ever _stop? Can't we have a decent conversation, at the _very _least?"

"It's a twin thing."

"It's also a very _annoying_ thing."

"You got to admit, that is kind of true." Cody agreed.

"Okay, Zack, can you tell us the reason for your _pleasant," _I added sarcastically "Appearance?"

"Oh, right. Well..." Zack looked away from the computer to the side, and I heard a faint voice in the background.

"_Who are you talking to?" _

"Captain Dopesburg and his wife." Zack joked.

There was a ruffling of steps, and Maya appeared.

"Hi guys!"

"Oh this is just perfect. I'm nicknamed Captain Dopesburg in your household?" Cody said.

"No, that's just _one _of your nicknames."

"Zack..." Maya turned, looking sternly at her husband, and then turned back to us. "He's lying. And besides, who else would he be talking about?"

Cody sighed, but didn't argue.

"Oh, did Zack get tell you the high school reunion?"

"What?" Cody and I exclaimed, in sync.

"Oh...then I suppose he didn't..." Maya recalled.

"I was getting there." Informed Zack, as I reached to the large pile of mail on the coffee table.

"That's quite impossible. I mean, the S.S. Tipton was dismantled in 2011, about 16 years ago. After that, Mr. Tipton just didn't get around on making another boat. It makes sense. He only had two daughters, and both had miraculously graduated from high school, so there wasn't a point of making another sea school, therefore, another cruise ship."

"Well, just because her father didn't, doesn't mean London couldn't." I said slowly, looking up from the letter.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, the L.L. Tipton must have been under secret construction for a year, because I've never heard about it apart from this invitation. And it's supposed to be an exact replica. Of course, with modern replacements of the past technology."

"L.L. Tipton...London Leah Tipton..." Cody said slowly.

"Funny, because didn't London hate that boat more than anything?"

"Well..." I said in response to Zack's question, "It says here..._a creation for the beautiful memories and amazing friends I've gained through the four years of high school._" I read aloud.

Zack snorted. "I bet she didn't write that herself."

"Maybe not, but that's still very sweet of her to do so. Do you think she's gotten nicer after all these years?"

"Not a chance. I heard somewhere that she married some rich American stock investor and is probably traveling around the world spending both their money. No kindness involved there."

I turned back to the card, reading it over again. "Its date is after Christmas. The ship will have its docking in NYC for the event, then leave on its maiden voyage. Seems pretty cool! I would love for them to get to know the ship we had high school from." I rested my head on Cody's shoulder.

"Looks like we're going back on the cruise ship!" Zack smirked.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>*Author's Note: Apologies, my faithful readers! I'm really sorry for the delay. And...maybe for this long chapter as well. I hope I have answered the questions that might arise during reading this. And I hope you didn't fall asleep. <em>

_Yes, I put Zaya back together, because *sighs* how could Disney break up such a wonderful couple? I hope you don't mind. I know that's not very original in my part, but I really didn't want to have Zack remain single for the rest of his life. _

_Happy summer vacation for all of you! (How strange, writing about the winter while it is 30 degrees__outside.)*_


	8. Departure for Kettlecorn

Nadine's Point of View:

I immediately woke up and sat on my bed.

_Christmas. _

I leap out and shake my sister awake.

"Audra! Audra! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Audra's eyes fluttered, and then she fell back asleep again.

"_Audra_!"

I took my pillow, and throw it at her.

"Okay, what was that for?" She cried out, and glared at me.

"You are not a morning person." I noticed.

"What time is it?"

"6:30am."

"Good night." She mumbled, and closed her eyes again.

"No, good morning! Come on! Don't you want to see what Daddy and Mommy bought us?"

Audra and I were way to clever to fall for the _Santa _trick anymore, but we act like we do just for our parent's content.

"On the other hand..." She smirked and got up. "You make a good point."

We got dressed, brushed our teeth, and got ready for the day. By the time we were done, it was 7:00am.

We practically floated to Mom's bedroom. Surprisingly, she was on her desk, reading.

"How are my little sunshines today?"

She gave us a welcoming smile, considering we had just barged into her room.

"Can we see what Santa brought us?" Audra asked.

"You know the rules; we have to wait until everyone is up. Your father is still sleeping."

"We'll wake him up!"

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. Let's see how you can do that."

"Pillows!" exclaimed Audra.

I frowned. "Really? You're totally stealing our morning ritual."

But Audra grabbed the two biggest pillows on Mom's bed, gave one to me, and ran into Daddy's room.

I turn to see Mom's approval, and she chuckled, and then winked.

"Go ahead."

I followed Audra. She put her finger on her lips, to signify we had to be quiet.

"On three. One, two, three!"

We jumped on Dad's bed and whacked him with pillows until he woke up.

"Aahh! Audra! Nadine! What the..."

We heard Mom start to laugh.

"Was the pillows really necessary?" Daddy sat up and ruffled our hair, playfully.

"Were there another way to wake you up?" Mommy asked, teasingly.

"Audra, Nadine, help your brother get dressed okay?" Mom added to us.

"Okay!" We said in sync, and trampled off Daddy's bed and into Joshua's room. When we got there, our baby brother was just sitting there, admiring his surroundings.

"Do you know what day it is today?" I asked him.

"How could he know that? He doesn't have a calendar or..."

"Chrixmis!" He cried.

I gave Audra a knowing look.

"How…?" Audra said in bewilderment.

"You kept talking about it yesterday. Please, Audra. He could catch on."

I carried him out of his bed and helped him put on the clothes Mom had arranged him yesterday. It was a red sweater with green pants, in addition to an elf hat. Overall, he looked like one of those baby elves you find in little kid's storybooks.

Audra started to giggle when we were finished.

Joshua looked in confusion to his sister, which started to make me laugh as well.

Soon, Joshua joined in. Though he didn't know we were laughing at him, it just made the situation even funnier.

* * *

><p><span>Bailey's Point of View: <span>

When Audra and Nadine were gone, I turned to Cody.

"Really, Bailey, you could have woken me up any other way, yet you get Audra and Nadine to hit me." He rubbed his scalp.

I grinned. "They wanted to do it. And we all know how you spoil your children. Giving them whatever they want?"

Cody sighed. "Alright then. We're leaving in the afternoon right?" Cody put his hands behind his head, in a relaxing position.

He meant we were going to see my parents for Christmas. They haven't seen Audra, Nadine or Joshua ever, except for the pictures we send them, since both of us run on a tight schedule. So this year, we decided to go to Kettlecorn to visit them.

"The earlier, the better."

I brushed his hair out of his face, and we share a moment, just me and him gazing in each other's eyes.

"You look beautiful today, Bailey."

"Oh? Is that my Christmas gift? Or is it just a compliment you conquered up for today?"

"No, you look amazing every day; it's just that I don't have time to tell you."

Suddenly, I hear the twins laughing, so the moment is broken.

"I'll check on Audra and Nadine, you get dressed. Don't want to have them waiting." I stroll out of Cody's room and shut the door.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Joshua looked at me, with delight in his eyes.

"Santa." He concluded.

I scooped him up and turn to my daughters.

"Are you laughing at him?" I kissed Joshua on the forehead.

They nodded.

"Mommy, why exactly did you turn him into an elf?" asked Nadine.

I take a good look at him, and I realized Nadine was right.

"Hmm...well, he looks good with the hat." I smiled.

"Is Daddy up yet? I'm dying to see the gifts."

"You're so ignorant, Audra." Nadine sighed. "Christmas is about spending time with family and friends, not-"

"Blah, blah, blah, spending time with friends, blah, blah, blah, time for Nadine to get another set of calculators-"

"Hey!" Nadine cried out.

"Nadine's right. Christmas isn't just about receiving."

"I know, Mommy. That's why we're going to visit Grandma and Grandpa. It's just Nadine who's putting words in my  
>mouth."<p>

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Cody appeared next to me, and took Joshua.

"Looks like your father is ready."

"So can we go?"

"Sure."

And they both zoomed past me, and ran downstairs.

"You really shouldn't have bought them that many presents. You know about the disadvantages of spoiling children."

"What? You didn't even see the presents, how could you..."

"One, two, and three..."

The house was filled with screams of delight.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, maybe I got a little bit..." He bit his lip. "Okay, a lot overboard, but hey, can I help myself?"

"You can help yourself by not giving your children everything."

"I'm a good father." He stated, defensively.

"Never said you weren't," I kissed him on the cheek. "You're a great father."

I went downstairs to check the Christmas tree, which of course, was surrounded by gifts.

"No way, this cannot be what I think it is." Exclaimed Nadine as she unwrapped her fourth gift.

Audra looked over her shoulder. "Looks like giant scissors." She wrinkled her nose and looked away.

"This is a full 0.1° Resolution Protractor & Depth Gauge!"

"A what...?"

I look back and see Cody smiling.

"What exactly will a six -year old do with a giant protractor?" I questioned him.

"She seems to like it." Cody pointed out.

"_I love it_!"

Nadine jumped over and gave me and Cody a hug.

Audra gave Nadine a sour look. "Yup, it's on every single girl and boy's Christmas list. Nadine, you are one lucky girl." She said sarcastically.

"No way." Audra's jaw dropped. "This can't be what I think it is." She was staring in her present box.

Nadine looked over her shoulder. "A harmonica? So?"

"_So?_" Audra repeated. "This is awesome!"

Audra brought the instrument to her lips and played a soft tune.

"Hey, you're pretty good." Nadine commented.

Audra turned to us. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Cody's arm wrapped around my waist while the twins rummaged through everything. It was special moments like these that are stored as life long memories.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, the twins were ready to leave. I sat down and fixed Audra's snowy white hat. She clutched her harmonica as she waited. None of us could convince her to leave it home, but we stopped trying anyhow. Luckily, Nadine won't be carrying a giant math instrument to the airport.<p>

"Cody, hurry up, what's taking you so long?" I yell at the stairs.

"Coming, honey!" he shouted back, and a minute later, he rushed down.

"Why do you have gel in your hair?"

"I haven't seen your parents in a long time. I want them to have a good impression on me."

"Trust me; you have a good impression on them." I inched a bit towards him.

"Can we leave now?" Audra asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, sure." Cody answered, fixed his hair and tie one last time, and helped twins out the door while I pick up Joshua, who fell fast asleep in my arms.


	9. Three Places of Symbolism

Bailey's Point of View:

The airplane ride was short, good thing, because Cody had to vomit three times on the trip, once _before_ we even took off. But once we landed, Cody began to become more relaxed, but still pale. I felt worried. Luckily, the trip was short, and we arrived just at two o'clock.

After the long car ride, Audra was the first to jump out.

"Yay! We're here!" She exclaimed. She ran around in a small circle, tripped, and then fell face first to the snow.

"You're so clumsy, Audra!" Nadine scolded as she helped her sister up.

Nadine carried Joshua from the car seat, and put him securely in the soft snow. And with that, Nadine ran off after her eager sister.

"Are you okay, Cody?" I asked. Cody came out of the car, coughing.

"Fine." He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. "Car sick, that's all."

I put a reassuring hand on his arm. "Come on."

Over time, Cody seemed to regain his natural colour, instead of a chalk-white paleness. We walked through the empty corn fields, while looking out for Joshua, who was strolling slowly in a straight line, almost like a walking bundle, since he was layered with warm clothes.

Nadine and Audra seemed to now have a snow ball fight, chasing after each other and aiming each other's coats and hats.

I sighed in happiness. _It was so good to be back at home. _

Cody slid his hand into mine.

"Look at that." He pointed to the broken sign that barely read my family name.

"What about it?"

"About 10 years ago, I ran right down this path, and I remember stopping right here at this sign. I made the second most important life decision ever. To get you back." He gave me a gentle smile.

"And what was the first?"

"Marrying you."

I smiled back, knowing too well that my cheeks were turning red.

Even _now_, Cody still made me blush.

We trotted up towards the farm. Audra and Nadine had calmed down, and seemed to be admiring their surroundings.

"This is so cool! Did you really grow up here Mommy?"

"Mmhmm." I answered.

"Bailey? Cody?"

I turned to see my parents.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed. I ran over and hugged them. "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much!"

"Oh, you too!" Mom cried.

Nadine and Audra automatically became shy. They hid out behind Cody's legs, each peeking out.

"Mom, Dad, meet Audra, and Nadine."

Cody bent down and gave a light push towards their grandparents. Slowly, they approached them. My parents hugged and squealed. They were so happy, to finally meet their granddaughters. I picked up Joshua, who was getting tired from all that walking, and gave it to my mom, who cooed them inside.

"Aww...finally my parents get to see them." I said.

"Too bad it couldn't be sooner." He put his arm around me, as if he was mad at himself for this.

"It's not your fault." I assured him.

* * *

><p><span>Audra's Point of View:<span>

I waited for the clock to turn 11pm.

_Almost...almost...YES! _

I bolted upright from the bed and woke my sister up.

"Come on!" I tugged her.

"What?" She opened her eyes.

"Let's go downstairs! Now that they think we're asleep, we won't have to worry too much on getting in trouble."

"Why?"

"Hello? We have to have some sort of fun can't we?"

"Why not tomorrow?" she groaned.

"No way. I'm not sleeping on that hard wooden bed unless I have to."

I tugged on her harder. "Let's spy on them."

Nadine gave me an annoyed look. "They're just talking about business and stocks. As much as that interests me, I don't want to stay up all night listening to that."

"Okay, good point. But I also want to check out the house. We didn't get to see too much of it today."

"Why do you even care?"

"I want to see the house Mommy grew up in. Don't you?"

Nadine seemed to consider this, and sat up. "Fine. But only for a bit. I want to wake up early tomorrow."

I glared at her. "Yeah, that's really fun. Why don't we spy on them while they're asleep!" I viciously whispered.

Nadine sighed, but didn't reply back.

We crept downstairs, and entered the long hallway. It was filled with pictures of all of our aunts and uncles, from young to the present. It even included some black and white pictures of our grandparents wedding. It was really nice, painted with a sky-blue background to compliment the wooden frames.

"Wow, didn't Mom say she had, like nine sisters? How can I remember them all?"

And of course, Nadine took this time to show off.

"Aunt Bobbi, Kenzie, Cassidy, Kaylie, Sydney, May, Sarah, and Beth." Nadine pointed to the portraits and named them with ease.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"I…think…" she added, scratching her head in confusion.

"Well at least I know one portrait." I examined the picture "Hey, I never knew Mom's original hair colour was brown." I realized, staring at a picture of her. I think she was around our age, maybe older.

"I wonder why she dyed it blonde."

"I don't know. But I think I like her blonde than a brunette." I concluded, and the topic was dropped.

Overall, the house was quiet; the only sounds were murmurs in the distance. The living room came to view, where they were sitting, so I ducked behind the wall, motioning Nadine to do the same.

"I still don't get this." She whispered. I shushed her.

"Listen."

"...Audra and Nadine are mainly raised by Tiffany, their nanny. It's so rare that we can spend time with them. I really feel bad about that. I mean, I grew up with a stay at home mother, but they're not going to have the same experience…" Mom bit her lip.

"She's talking about us." Nadine spoke, being Captain Obvious, as usual.

Big sisters. They think they know _everything._

The conversation went on, talking about us, Joshua, the adoption, then finally to business, and then back to the past, and...

"As much as I don't want to admit it, but you're right. It is pretty boring."

For the first time, Nadine didn't respond with an _I told you! _look. Instead, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Paris, Boston, Kettlecorn."

"What about it?"

"We had travelled to all of them, haven't we?" Nadine asked.

"So?"

"Is there something similar between them?"

I shrugged. "Guess not."

"No, there is." Nadine took a long look at our parents. Daddy was talking quietly, with a grin on his face, and his arm around Mom, about the business success while she was waiting patiently, smiling. Nadine pointed to them. "You see?"

"Yeah, I can see. Not the one with the 20/20 vision, but I can see. What's so strange about that?"

"How rare do our parents act like that?"

Again, I shrugged. "So? Couples always put their arms around each other."

Nadine gave me an exasperated look. "No, that's not it."

She motioned me back, so we were out of the view.

"Paris, Boston, and Kettlecorn. These cities have some sort of symbolism, because whenever we travel there, they always act so...you know..." She gestured with her hands, not wanting to continue.

Unfortunately, I did know what she was going to say next.

I wanted to gag. "Please don't tell me we're talking about this."

"Just a question." And then Nadine gave me an innocent look.

"Okay, Paris was where they got engaged, Boston was where they got married. There's the symbolism." I rolled my eyes.

_How could she not know that? _

"Kettlecorn?"

"I don't know. It was where Mom grew up, I guess."

"No, I'm pretty sure there's more than that."

I sighed. "Not everything has to be so complicated, Nadine."

"I...I guess you have a point there."

We began to tour around the old house, but realized it made too much creaking and noise, so we went back to sleep.

Even so, it did kind of bother me that Nadine was right about something.

Maybe Kettlecorn had more meaning than just Mom's hometown.

_To be continued..._


	10. A Notice of Approval

Cody's Point of View:

It was good to catch up with Bailey's parents. They didn't change much, still kind and looking out for her.

_And uh…still watching my every move._

"Oh, I'm getting old. I've gotten nine daughters, seven of them married, and four of them are already mothers." He chuckled.

Bailey laughed at her father's joke, and objected quickly. "That's ridiculous, Dad."

"Speaking of which, did Grammy go to one of my sister's houses to spend Christmas?" she asked.

Their faces automatically fell.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Bailey asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Pickett looked at each other, like they were sharing something, and didn't want to tell their daughters.

I felt Bailey fidget uncomfortably, staring at her parent's anxiously.

"See, honey," Mrs. Pickett began, "Grammy had been sick for a really long time, and..."

She looked at her husband for support.

I knew what she was going to say next.

Sadly, so did Bailey. At once, she stood up.

"Had? She _had _been sick? No...Please don't tell me..."

I bit my lip. As strong as Bailey could be, you should never hurt her when she's fragile.

Sort of like now.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"She _died_? I didn't even come to say goodbye! Why didn't you tell me? I missed everything! I can't..."

"We didn't want to worry you. You're always busy; we didn't think you would have made it."

"_Of course I would have made it!_"

"I know. We wanted to wait for the right time to tell you, and we just didn't..." Clyde didn't finish. "I'm really sorry, Bailey."

"_Sorry_? I can't believe that my own parents would..."

I stood up as well, and tried to comfort her. "Bailey, they just wanted..."

She shoved me away, and ran outside, with furious tears, slamming the door.

Mrs. and Mr. Pickett seemed depressed. Clyde started to walk to the door, but I stopped him.

"Clyde, you need some rest. I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I gave him a pat on the back, and he and Ms. Pickett reluctantly walked up the stairs.

Once they were gone, I walked outside finding Bailey on the porch. The winter air bit the tips of my fingers, and I realized how cold it was. Immediately, I took of my jacket I brought and wrapped it around Bailey's shoulders.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No." She answered icily.

"I know, Bailey that you're mad at your parents, but they just wanted the best for you. I mean think about it. They just didn't want you to be pressured so much while at work. Could you imagine it?"

She barely looked at me.

"I just...I know that Grammy was going to pass away someday but..." she gulped; as if she was surprised that she even said that, "I don't understand why they would just keep something like that from me."

"I know, they didn't want me to worry...but it's not something you would keep from your own daughter." She muttered.

"I understand. I'm on your side." I kissed her forehead. "Your parents are sorry. They didn't know."

Bailey stared at her fingers, and sighed.

"Hey, don't be like that." I comforted, wrapping my arm around her again. "Imagine you in their shoes. Would you tell Audra or Nadine that their grandmother had died, especially during a very busy part of their life?"

"I-I guess not."

"You see? I'm not saying its right, but it's not exactly wrong either, Bails."

She gave me a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

I stood up, and offered her my hand. "Let's go for a walk."

"Why?"

"You need to keep your mind off of this. Show me around the farm. Tell me about your past. Anything."

"Okay." She agreed.

* * *

><p><span>Bailey's Point of View: <span>

"You know, most of your childhood was with Moose." Cody noticed.

"We were good friends. But_ just_ good friends." I inputted for his sake.

I had taken him on a thorough tour of my farm, along with occasionally spurting out memories. Cody had listened silently through all of them, not making one distraction.

"Oh, I remember this birdhouse." I laughed approaching it. "All of my sisters and Grammy worked weeks on it."

"Then why is there fifteen of them?" Cody wondered.

"I made five more." I blushed. "I had so much fun. I was just seven." I felt the dried, blue paint on the scratched wood, and smiled. "Grammy was a good grandmother."

We came back to the back door of the house. I sighed.

"Thanks again."

"For what?"

"You've always been there for me."

Cody seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I guess, you're welcome."

I giggled, hugging him.

He spun me around twice, and laughed as I fell into his arms.

We played around for a bit, and it was almost like we were back in high school again. Laughing, I had forgotten everything about Grammy.

We after watched constellations, and I was amazed by how much stars I could see. After living in the city for a while, you truly forget the life of a country girl.

The life I had before the ship. I hardly ever visited after high school. It was almost strange to walk back into your old house again.

But right there, hand in hand, gazing into the stars, with Cody's soft voice next to me, pointing to the stars as if I didn't know what they were already, it didn't matter.

And I bet that was the best Christmas of my life.

* * *

><p><span>Narrator's Point of View:<span>

Clyde Pickett couldn't sleep. Guilt washed fiercely over him. It was so stupid of him to not tell his daughter that. Bailey was probably the one Grammy liked the best. After all, she did give Bailey all of her money she saved up, just for her to go to high school on that boat.

The look on her face. It killed him to see Bailey so hurt.

Finally, he pushed the covers away, standing up. He walked down the stairs, rehearsing what he was going to say to her.

_Maybe apologizing isn't the best idea. _He determined. He confirmed that he was going to tell her slowly about his choice, then give her all of his reasons.

When he didn't find them in the front porch, he went back into the house, and looked out the back door window.

And what he saw shocked him.

Cody spun Bailey around twice, and laughed.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked again.

But it was true. It was almost impossible, how could Cody cheer up Bailey so quickly? He had never seen Bailey so happy in his entire life.

Cody pointed to something behind her, and when she wasn't looking, threw a snowball on Bailey. Bailey squealed, throwing another one back at him. Cody hugged Bailey from behind and together, they fell onto the ground.

Clyde Pickett watched as Cody and Bailey got up, dusting themselves off with laughter, and sat down on the porch, looking at constellations. Watching his daughter, he finally went back upstairs. There was no apology needed anymore. Bailey seemed to have forgotten everything.

He couldn't help but smile at this.

_Heck, maybe Cody isn't so bad. I should really give that kid a break. _

Then he entered back into his bedroom, feeling the side-effects of staying up too late.

But it was okay. Clyde was happy.

_**Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter is not one of my best works. I mainly just wanted you to see the strong relationship Cody and Bailey still have, even after marriage. And that I didn't change the characters too much, Cody and Bailey are relatively the same as from the show. Just a bit grown up, that's all. And more responsible. Anyway, this and the next few chapters are just a bit of intro before the ship. Besides, I always loved the story of a city boy falling for a country girl, don't you? It's great to visualize Cody and Bailey with their children, back in Kettle corn again. **_


	11. Time with Gramps

Audra's Point of View: 

"_Ow!_" I exclaimed. "Nadine, stop pulling my hair!"

"I'm only pulling your hair, because your fidgeting." My annoying older sister said calmly.

"Well I'm only fidgeting, because you're _pulling my hair_!" I objected. Then, as a bonus, I fidgeted some more.

Nadine sighed.

"Stop being so immature. Its not my fault your hair is so tangled up."

"It is _not_!" I informed. "Besides, it's just like that. No matter how much I brush it at night."

"Who brushes your hair?"

"Fine. _You._"

"Exactly."

Nadine took a strand and started to braid, and in minutes, two small braids laced around my head, and tied at the back.

"See? It takes me half an hour for me to do yours, and only ten minutes for you to do mine."

I ignored my sister, and gazed into the mirror.

Staring back at me was two clone girls, with big curious hazel eyes, blonde hair with natural brown highlights, both wearing a dark red sweater (knit by Mom), and jeans.

The whole idea was from Nadine. Whenever we would meet relatives, we would put them to the test. Most of the time, they can't tell us apart. In fact, no one of them could tell us apart immediately. They always would look at our clothes to judge. Well, not this time. I wanted to see Grandpa's and Grandma's reaction to this.

It was funny. No matter how many times we dressed the same, Mommy and Daddy would take one look at us and know which one was which. Maybe it was a parent thing.

"Ready?" I asked.

Nadine broke into a smile.

"As ever."

We descended down the stairs, and into the dining room, where Grandpa was reading the newspaper. One look at us, and he groaned.

"Really? Y'all not serious, right?"

"Yup." Nadine nodded.

"Al'right. Let's see…" Grandpa put his paper down and stared at us carefully. "Hmm…" then shook his head.

"You two are directly identical. How can your mother do this?"

I shrugged. "Ask her; even we don't know."

"Okay, I think I got it." Grandpa claimed, after a few moments.

"Nadine," he pointed to me, "Audra."

We giggled, and shook our heads.

"Alright, so it's the other way around?"

We shrugged.

"Okay, now y'all just messin' with your old gramps."

"We are." Nadine confirmed. "You have to be sure, not to guess."

"Well alright then. Why not both Ms. Martin's sit down for breakfast?"

"Grandpa, where's our parents?" I asked, after climbing onto the chair.

"Your father went down to Kettlepot to get some cell phone signal. Your mother went with him." He sighed. "They work too hard."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Grandpa was still uncertain of which one was which. We certainly weren't planning on telling him anything though.<p>

"Y'all want to go check out the animals?" he asked.

I nearly spilled my milk, jumping up in excitement.

"Yes! Yes, please!" I clapped my hands together, anxious.

"Audra, right?"

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused.

"Your mother told me some clues. She said Audra loved animals, and that's why she wanted to take both of y'all here so badly."

"Busted." Nadine muttered.

I laughed. "You did a very good job, Grandpa! Most can't even figure us out, even after a day."

"Well, I can't blame them." Grandpa turned to my sister. "You want to come, sweetheart?"

"No thanks." She said. "I'll help Grandma around the house."

"Suit yourself."

Quickly, Grandpa and I dressed up warmly and ran outside towards the barn.

* * *

><p><span>Nadine's Point of View: <span>

After they left, I went into the kitchen, where Grandma was making an apple pie.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" Grandma gave me a gentle smile. "Do you know how to bake?"

I nodded. "I help Mom and Tiffany all the time. I even have a little chef hat at home. But Daddy has an actual one. Mommy once let me wear it, but it was _way_ too big." I gestured with my hand the width and length of the chef hat.

She laughed. "If that's how big the hat is, I don't think your father could wear it either."  
>I blushed, noticing how far apart the width was.<p>

"A form of exaggeration, Grandma." I covered up.

* * *

><p>After we were almost finished baking, my sister came bustling in.<p>

"That was so fun! I got to meet hens, a rooster, cows, sheep, dogs, goats, and a kid!" she said, shaking off the snow from her hat.

"Fantastic; did any of them bite you?" I teased.

Audra said in bewilderment, "Why do you always assume-"

Grandpa entered before she could rattle on.

"I'm thinking of taking you on a tour around the farm. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah!" Audra clapped her hands in excitement.

"Well-" I began, but Grandma nodded encouragingly.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. I'll just finish up here."

"Aren't you going to come?"

"Nah. Cold doesn't do me any good."

I reluctantly put on my wool coat and hat, and followed my sister outside into the cool air of a winter morning.

"Please be back soon," I pleaded under my breath, trying to shake off the snowy wind surrounding the farm. "Daddy would never have approved of this."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>**Author's Note: Apologies, apologies! I'm getting sick of my own apologies! But I'm so sorry, I promise to update more. Thank you a million to the reviewers 'Soul' and 'SuiteLife1998', you made me keep going. Wow, I just am breath-taken by the reviews I get. I promise I'm going to respond to them from now on! (Unless you're anonymous; then I'll answer any questions in these 'Author's Notes') <em>

_God bless you all; the days are getting colder (here, at least) – such a perfect fit for this setting!**_


	12. An Old Friend

Bailey's Point of View: 

"I can't imagine how you people live around here." My husband mumbled as he tried to get a cell phone signal.

"Will you just quit that? Don't you want to look around?"

"Sure, sweetie." Cody sighed, and then gasped.

"_Yes_! A signal!"

I stared at him.

"Please. Just one second." He promised.

"Fine."

I shook my head and walked into my favourite childhood pastry store. I was partly surprised that they were still in business.

The door gave a small chime as it shut. I had to smile, remember running here after school each day to for their famous chocolate fudge. I wouldn't always buy it; sometimes I came for conversation, which Mrs. Meyers never seem to hesitate offering.

"Good morning." I said

The store keeper gave me the same greeting back, without looking up.

I looked around the store, and found it funny that- no matter how many times I came here before- I didn't seem to remember much of this small shop. I did remember certain things, like how they put a dark brown teddy bear at the window still, how they would decorate the counter with floral flowers and cotton cloth, how the treats were lined up in alphabetical order; which I suggested years ago.

When I looked back, I was surprised to see that Mrs. Meyers was staring right at me, with a curious look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry dear. You just remind me of a young girl that used to come here a lot." She apologized, and looked away.

"No, it's okay." I assured, approaching her. "How was she like?"

"Well…she was a real city lover that was for sure. And loved education like a rooster loved its pride." Mrs. Meyers dazed off, almost unaware that I was still standing there. "She visited her school more than she stayed at home, and even when she arrived at her house, her mother would always tell me how she would lock herself up in her room, and read until the middle of the night.

"She used to come here almost everyday. She would help around, talk to lonesome me; telling me about worthless things she learned at school."

She sighed.

"But she left. At fourteen. She left to go to this boat that took her all around the world. Of course, I was happy for her…but it did get dullsome here."

Mrs. Meyers stopped, startled at my presence.

"I'm sorry; you didn't come for a story. I-"

"What was her name?"

"B-Bailey Pickett."

"Well, my name is Bailey Martin." I shook her hand.

"Wow, very funny how your names are so alike."

I gave a smudge look, and ordered the chocolate fudge that I haven't eaten for over a decade. I looked back to see Cody almost finished talking on his phone, and knew it was time to go.

"I have to leave, my husband is waiting outside, but it was great to meet you again."

Mrs. Meyers gave a confused look.

"I'm sorry, I haven't met you before."

"Sure you have. You've been talking about me for the past five minutes."

She blinked.

"_Bailey?_" she said softly.

"I'll see you later, alligator." I winked, and left, hearing the farewell chimes the door made.

It was my farewell bidding to her, something I made when I was 8. Now, saying it, I felt childish, but I knew that gave the final hint that I was the 'young girl' she was talking about.

I made a mental note to come back later, but I knew Cody was getting impatient.

"Tell me, Bailes, how exactly do you people live around here?" he asked.

Ignoring the first remark, I asked "How's everything going back in New York?"

"Good. Great actually. I think that Jordan got everything covered."

He slide his Blackberry back to its case on his waist, making a loud click.

"What do you have there?" He asked, taking the bag from my hands.

"Just fudge for Audra and Nadine."

His eyes dilated, and handed it back to me.

"You know how high in sugar they are!"

"Come on. We'll just give them a bit."

"But-"

"A little sugar is not going to kill them." I argued, and ended the conversation there.

We toured around, but Cody failed to see any meaning of it. I guess that's what he gets from living in the city for his entire life. I, however, was fascinated at the subtle changes they made. Kettlepot was inching towards newer technology, even if they're a few years behind.

We traveled back to the old family truck that we took here, just as the early snow began to fall. I watched as the delicate flakes combined together to make a white blanket over the country side.

"I just love the winter back home. So peaceful. And I made the best snow angels here." I bragged.

"Really? Can you show me?" he asked.

"Of course n-"

I shrieked as Cody tackled me to the ground, with an annoying grin on his face.

Even though I was extremely mad at him, I slipped a laugh.

"_Cody! _What was that for?"

"You said you made the best angels. Why don't you demonstrate?"

"Why?"

"Because I would love to see my angel making imprints of herself in the snow." He answered, quietly.

His hand wrapped around my waist, and approached me slowly with a kiss.

Of course, as much as I loved them, I had a better idea.

"_Aah_!" He yelled out I turned the tables.

"Who's laughing now?"

He chuckled. "Okay, I'm sorry."

I got off of him, and rubbed my clothes off of the melting snow.

I placed my gift in the truck, and let the truck warm up a bit. When I turned back, I was amused to see Cody dusting himself off endlessly.

"It's just water." I informed.

"Water, yes. Water that came from the clouds, and who knows where these were evaporated from?" he muttered, as he straightened his jacket.

"You are way too overboard of being sanitary."

"I thought you liked my perks." Cody defended himself, as he walked closer. "You know. That's the reason why you married me?"

"Mm…your perks were cute when we were in high school…but after a while it got irritating."

"Should I be offended?" He teased.  
>"Only if you want to be."<p>

I leaned in, but Cody backed away.

"You're not going to push me down or anything, are you?"

"No, of course not." I said, baffled.

"Oh." Cody considered this. "_Then…_ where were we…"

"Uh huh, nice try. But because of your little stunt, you don't get your kiss."

I began to walk back to the truck, but heard Cody give out a small whine in protest, knowing that I couldn't resist it.

Laughing, I walked back and gave him what he wanted.


	13. A Discovery From Curiousity

Nadine's Point of View: 

I looked at the animal uneasily, as it walked nobly with his head high.

"Grandpa, why did we have to bring a _goat_ with us?" I asked.

"Aye, he knows the farm better than I do, nowadays. He'll be our little tour guide." He smiled down at me, with his glasses securely on his face.  
>Audra, on the other hand, was walking evenly next to the animal, holding lightly on its leash, as every footstep created the animal's bell to ring.<p>

"Ya know," Grandpa began. "This was your mother's favourite on the farm. She named it Marie Curie, after that…uh…" he strained to remember.

"The Polish – French chemist that was known for her research on radioactivity?" I suggested.

"She was the first woman to win a Noble Prize, was a professor at the University of Paris," my sister continued.

"And discovered two elements on her own, polonium and radium." I finished.

Grandpa gave a surprised look at the two of us.

"Dad gave us a whole lecture on chemistry when we were 5." Audra explained. "Mom told us all about famous scientists, and Marie Curie was certainly her favourite."

Grandpa shook his head. "Your parents are too much,"

We walked through the empty woods, with Marie stopping occasionally at a certain location, and Grandpa would tell us all about the history of it. All about our aunts, his friends, the animals…it was great to know about my mother's past.

The goat moved through the farm with recognition, and approached a large hectare of grass -which was covered by snow – with a single oak tree in the centre.

It looked foolish to me. Why would there be so much farmland, yet the only occupation is of a single plant?

"Oh, I remember this place!" Grandpa started. "Your mother loved it here. So did your aunts. They would gather around and play for an entire day back then."

"Around a tree?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. Surprisingly, they would just gather around here and enjoy themselves. Your mother would usually climb to a branch, and stay there for hours, reading a book."

Audra held out the leash to me, "Hold it. I'm going to check it out."

"But-"

"You're not going to die. Just take it."

Hesitatingly, I held the end of the rope, noticing the roughness and its thickness.

Marie stared at me, and gave out loud noise.

Terrified, I ran behind Grandpa.

"He almost bit me!" I cried out.

"Now, now." Grandpa consoled the animal. "You know better than that."

Marie gave a small whine.

"You remember Bailey, don't you?"

At the sound of my mother's name, Marie's eyes lit up.

"You be good to her daughters, ya hear ?"

"Okay, come on Grandpa. What kind of animal would understand that?"

But Grandpa handed me the leash, and this time, Marie bowed her head, not making a single sound.

"Wow…" I said in awe.

"You see? She's not too bad. That was just her way of saying hello."

"Not a very polite way." I muttered.

"I found something! Grandpa, Nadine, come! I found something!" my sister declared.

Looking up, I blinked at her.

"Audra, how did you get up there?"

"I climbed." She said, stating the obvious.

"Audra Martin! You get down from there right now!"

"But Grandpa, look what I found!" Audra said persistently.

"It doesn't matter sweetheart. I don't want to see you hurt." He said softly.

"Relax. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I'll have to face your mother." Grandpa shuddered.

I walked, leading the goat, directly under the branch my sister was resting on. She had to be at least twenty feet up.

"What did you find?" I asked, curiously.

"A chest. Treasure box? A container? Its hard to see." She answered, shuffling closer to the tree hollow.

Pulling whatever she saw out, she examined the medium sized box.

"It's locked." She sighed. "And heavy. I'm going to drop it so I can climb down."

"What if it's fragile?"

"Then make a mountain of snow so it'll have a soft landing."

The idea didn't sound too bad, but it was the fact that I had to get my mittens wet that irritated me. But then again, whatever she was holding sounded worth getting to know.

Marie kicked packets of snow to a single spot, and I shaped it so it could have the most density and altitude possible. And I was half surprised the animal had enough sense to help. I guess that's why she's named after a two-timed Nobel Prize winner.

Audra dropped the discovery to the ground; landing with a soft _thump!_

Carefully, she climbed back down, and both of us inspected the treasure.

It was painted a multiple of colours- which I assumed were blue, red, and white- but it was obviously old; the paint was already starting to peel off.

It was covered with simple decorations, but was carefully made for it to look creative. Confused, I looked at Grandpa for help.

He shrugged, not sure himself. "Maybe bring it back. Your mother might know."

I reached to pick it up, but struggled under its weight.

"What is _in_ here?" I muttered.

Audra tried, able to carry it, but it looked heavy for her too. Grandpa took it with ease, and waved us back.

"We should head home. Your parents should be arriving soon."

On the way back, I found the chiming of Marie's bell relaxing. Audra didn't refuse when I insisted that I wanted to lead her home. As strange as it is, I'm beginning to like the farm. The path had pumpkin patches, corn fields, wooden swings, a tree house, stumps from trees, and I could only assume that there were wood chunks beneath the snow.

It makes me wonder what kind of life I could have had if I lived on a farm.

I shook that thought away. There was absolutely no way I was going to live here. Maybe I warmed up to Marie, but animals were definitely not things I would want to be around everyday. As much as an activist I am for animal cruelty, I'll rather be the indirect follower. Life in the city sounded more pleasing to me. Going home everyday with a nanny to take care of us until our parents returned; staying for hours in our house's library; facing Dad in all sorts of mind puzzling games…that was the lifestyle I was in- the one I loved.

When we arrived to the front porch, I found my parents walking back, seeing that my Grandpa was right in timing.

And Audra, of course, took this as a perfect opportunity to show them her discovery.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried out as they came closer. "Look what I found!"

Mom smiled at Audra, as a mother would when her child found something that had no interest to her, but then she gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed.


	14. The Letter

Audra's Point of View: 

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is it, Mommy?" I asked. I was excited; maybe I found something special.

"I remember this! I made a personal time capsule when I was fourteen, right before high school. This has everything I loved back then." She explained, looking at the treasure in awe. "Where did you find it?"

"In the oak tree at the end of the farm." I answered.

"Can we open it?"

"If I can remember the combination…" Mommy said, fiddling with the lock.

Once inside, we all gathered in a small circle to the object of interest. Joshua had woken up, and was sitting on Daddy's lap, clapping his hands in an un-synced rhythmn.

"Hmm…I don't think I can remember the code." Mom sighed, after multiple attempts of trial and error.

"Have you put in the first year of the American Civil War?" Nadine suggested.

"Which is…?" Daddy tested.

"The American Civil War started in 1861 and continued until 1865; a conflict between the northern and southern states of America, killing 600 000 people in its 5 year duration." Nadine easily answered.

"That's my girl." Daddy beamed.

Mommy tried Nadine's suggestion, which caused the lock to give a satisfying click of approval.

"Huh. I can't guess what went through my head when I set that."

Nadine and I crowded around the opened box, finding all sorts of fascinating things. Dolls, artworks, essay papers, small jewellery, were all crowded together. But one thing caught my eye.

It was a small envelope, blank, with no address. Curiously, I took it out and showed it to my mother.

"What's this?"

Mommy stared at in confusion, and took it out of my hand. Opening it, she began to read aloud.

"_Dear Future self,_

_It's almost midnight about now. I just can't sleep…I'm too excited. It must be strange to open a letter that you wrote when you're fourteen, but I wanted to try it out. Great Uncle Steve did this too, only he was talking about his chickens…_

_But I'm not going to do that. I want to read this, for who-knows-how-long it has been, and be awed of what I have accomplished, where I am now. I mean, I might still be in Kettlecorn – maybe still just a farm head's wife. But that must be hard to read. To see all of my failed dreams, my forgotten goals. I don't know if I should even write this, it will seem pointless if none come true._

_I'm going to dare. Going on a ship that explores the world – I know that would make a difference. I hope to be achieving in school, to graduate from a good university, to be successful in life. But most of all…I want to read this…and to laugh at my uncertainty. To laugh at what I'm scared of right now, to assure myself that everything would be fine. _

_So if you're still reading, Future self, I want to be laughing at my sheepishness…not laughing at my impossible goals. _

_Sincerely, _

_Bailey Pickett."_

"Why are you crying?" I asked, confused.

"Wow…I remember that night…" Mommy shook her head. "That brings back too many memories."

Daddy squeezed her hand. "It was beautiful, Bailes."

_Ugh…_

"Isn't it ironic that all of your dreams came true?" Nadine wondered.

"Only through hard work and dedication." Daddy seized the opportunity to lecture us. "Teaches you to believe in yourself, doesn't it?"

Mommy nudged him. "They're six."

"Never too early."

…

"Look! Look!" I urged my mother. "I made the best snowball ever!"

Mommy laughed. "I don't think we can use that on a snowman, sweetheart."

I frowned at the rolled up abundance of snow, and pouted.

"Then I'll just have to break it." I confirmed, trying my best to climb on. Slowly, cautiously, I stood up on the firm snowball and was astounded by the growth of height I gained. I could see into the old house's windows, where Nadine and Daddy were playing a game, with Joshua watching intently, Mommy packing snow into snowmen, and the bare forest behind her.

"Be careful." Mommy warned.

I began to prepare to jump. "On three, this is going to break." I confidently said.

"One…" I jumped on the snowball.

"Two…" I repeated.

"Three!" I exclaimed and gave my biggest jump.

But nothing happened.

Mommy began to chuckle kindly at me. "Why don't you come down?"

"B-but…"

I began to stomp my feet repeatedly.

"Why-" I hopped fiercely. "Can't-" I tried again. "Thi-"

I shrieked in surprise as the ground gave way beneath me. I fell into the soft snow, covered by the cold packets that buried me.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." I said, struggling against my mother's hand wiping my face with a tissue. "Can I do that again?"

"You mean give me another heart attack?" she said, helping me up. "I'll pass."

I dusted off the snow on my jacket and looked up to her.  
>"Do you want to have snowball making race?"<p>

"That's not fair!" I objected. "You're bigger than me!"

"Okay…so-"

"Mom, I never said I wasn't going to face you."

We both laughed and grabbed a fistful of snow as the start.

…

Nadine's Point of View:

"Daddy, you're playing easy on me!" I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.  
>"I'm not!"<p>

"Who can't list the first ten presidents of the United States?"

"James Madison just didn't come up in my head today." My father finalized, smiling at me.

I studied him intently, but nothing came up. I tilted my head in confusion, and my eyes moved back to the game.

_How does Mom read him so well?_

We were playing an old trivia game I dug up from my grandparent's basement. But the questions were _way _too easy, so we were just testing each other on questions that came in our mind.

Daddy moved his piece to the next box and thought out my question.

"Okay, how about list the three ancient dynasties of China, _and _the exact dates of when each started and ended."

I thought for a minute.

"Um…first comes the Xia Dynasty, which happened in 2100 BC to…1600 BC…then comes the Shang Dynasty that started in 1600 BC to 1046 BC…"

Daddy nodded in encouragement.

"…then comes the Zhou Dynasty that happened in 1045 BC to…254 BC?"

"Close. Two years off of the Zhou Dynasty though. It's 1045 BC to 256 BC."

I let out a cry of frustration, disappointed in myself.

"Oh, but you can still advance." Daddy reached to move my piece but I shook my head fiercely.

"No, I can't. That would be cheating. I didn't get it right, so we're tied."

"Okay, as you say. You sure play fair, don't you my little Nadine?"

The corners of my mouth turned up slightly at the sound of my father's compliment.

"I'm going to give you an easy one."

"Oh? I thought we weren't playing easy."

"Well, since your old age made you forget the fourth USA president, I suppose I can pull some strings." I teased.

Daddy gave me a look, and chuckled. "Alright."

"Tell me the reason why Hatshepsut became pharaoh, and what did she do in her twenty years of power."

"That's your definition of easy?" Daddy raised an eyebrow.  
>"Well it's not <em>your <em>definition of easy, now is it my dearest father?"

…

Bailey's Point of View:

I gazed at the finished work with satisfaction. Audra had gone in to alert Cody and Nadine to come out and see the project she and I had been working on for the past hour.

It was five snowmen that were - according to size and height – symbolizing each one of our family members.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

I turned to see Nadine running to me at full speed.

"I beat Daddy! I won! I won! I'm smarter than him!"

I hugged her, and caught my husband's eye. He winked playfully, but nodded.

"That's fantastic sweetheart." I smiled at her, and pulled away.

She did a little happy dance on the spot, grinning from ear to ear.

Audra came running back. "Look what we made!"

"Wow, it looks fantastic." Cody commented.

"Hat please!" Audra demanded.

Cody laughed, and obeyed.

"Now it's your turn!" she turned to her sister.

"No, it's cold."

And the two ran off, giggling and shouting.

"Merry Christmas," Cody whispered.

I smiled.

_**Author's Note: Okay, a day late, LOL. Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! Wow, I can't believe I started this almost a year ago around Christmas time and I'm not done. xP I'm a pretty slow writer…Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! Every review is like a gift to me.**_


	15. Meet & Greet on the LL Tipton

Audra's Point of View:

"Look at that!" I exclaimed excitedly, running as fast as I could towards the big boat in the water.

"Wait up!"

I sighed, running back, and dragged my sister, fumbling as she followed behind me, and stared at the big sign.

_L.L. Tipton _

"That's so cool!" I jumped up, and turned to see my parents. "Is this it?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Mommy smiled.

"Can we go in?"

"Be careful." My father started but the two of us were already bolting up the side of the boat. I heard Mommy's fading laugh in the background.

"I got Dad's map. If my calculations are correct, this boat based on one that made about 20 years ago."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." I glanced over her shoulder, as we approached the lobby. "It's 16 and two months."

"Okay, since you're so good with mental math, what's 3 times 29 squared multiplied by 34 divided by 10 times 1/2?"

I only needed to think for a few seconds. "It's 4289.1."

Nadine glared at me. "Cheater."

"How am _I _the cheater? You don't know the answer either!"

"So you could have said any random number."

"Not exactly." I muttered, and spotted a whiteboard at the front of the lobby. "Excuse me, can I use this for a sec?"

"Uh, I guess so but-"

I took the black marker on the desk and started to demonstrate.

"You see, it's so easy. Mulitply 3 by 30, then take away three, which is 87, and then you multiply it in your head, which is kind of self – explanatory, then you multiply that by 30 and 4, then add the two products together, move the decimal place over by one, and since ½ is just a half, divide-"

"I know _that_!" Nadine snatched the marker out of my hand. "I just can't do it that fast!"

I shrugged, about to say something back, when I noticed the man standing there with a big 'O' hung open.

"So sorry, I should have introduced ourselves." I apologized, but he put up a hand.

"There are only two explanations for this. First, you're the two daughters of Cody and Bailey Martin, _or _you two are aliens."

"Well, I'm the first one, but Nadine can be the alien." I grinned, and turned to my sister. "Do you want to be an alien, Nadine?"

Nadine rolled her eyes. "Please excuse her. I'm Nadine Martin, and you already met my freaky math sister, Audra."

"Yes, I have. You two are just as intelligent as your parents. Maybe even more?" he winked. "I'm Marilyn Moseby. But you'll have to call me Mr. Moseby."

_Marilyn_, I thought. _Seems strange._

But I knew better than to make fun of him.

"Of course," my sister agreed, shaking his hand.

"So, where are your parents?"

"Being the _very _slow people they are." I sighed. I looked around the big lobby, and turned back to him. "So this is an exact replica of the old ship, the S.S. Tipton?"

"Why, yes, indeed. But of course, we had made some modern adjustments to the ship. And this ship has more additions, therefore larger. If you think about it, the two are a bit different in technology."

I wrinkled my nose. "Must have been terrible back then."

"Well your parents loved it."

"They're kind of old fashioned." Nadine told him, just as they entered.

"Mr. Moseby!" my mom greeted, rushing to hug him. "Oh, it's so nice to see you again!"

"Take care of your brother, okay?" Daddy whispered to me and he as well greeted Mr. Moseby eagerly.

My little brother stared rushed to the counter, where he tried his best to grab a flyer.

"Wow, look at all these places!" Nadine gasped as she approached the counter as well. I handed Joshua a random piece of advertisement, which he anxiously sat down to look at.

"The Bahamas, New Zealand, Italy, Norway," Nadine flipped through the pages with excitement. "_Now _I see why our parents loved it here so much. How cool would it be to travel to around the world everyday?"

I looked through the pages myself, awed by the nature of each country.

People started to file in and it seemed like our parents knew _everyone_. More than once, we were introduced to complete strangers. It was getting tiresome, and my sister and I were waiting for someone else.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

A booming voice came from the side of the boat, and he entered the lobby. "I have entered, so everything's going to become one hundred times better now."

"Uncle Zack!"

We raced to greet him, hugging him tightly.

"How's my favourite nieces doing?" he laughed, and bent down to the same level as us, and reached for something inside his pocket. "I snuck these for you – don't tell your overprotective dad." He whispered, showing us the wrapped candy.

"Cool!" I reached and grabbed one, popping it in my mouth. Our parent's never gave us anything unhealthy, which wasn't too bad, but I did look forward to Uncle Zack's occasional 'gifts' that he sent us. I think Daddy is getting suspicious though…he didn't believe that his brother was really sending books for us.

"Aunt Maya!" Nadine and I received a hug from her as well, smelling her sweet vanilla perfume.

"Are you two being good at home?"

"Maybe." I grinned.

"I am, she's not." Nadine, bragged.

"Am too!"

"Says the girl who stuffed our parents' credit cards down Dad's paper shredder!"

"I didn't know what it was!" I defended myself. "And besides, it's not like they use it anyways."

Uncle Zack and Aunt Maya laughed, though I couldn't see what was so funny.

"Zack, Maya!"

Mommy and Daddy rushed over and gave each of them a hug.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in so long!" Mommy grabbed Aunt Maya by the wrist. "How's everything going?"

They exchanged looks, and both left to the corner in whispers.

Something tells me something fishy is going on. And it's probably _not _the scent of seawater.


	16. London's Speech

Nadine's POV:

Excited murmurs and anxious conversations filled the room. Even though they had gone to school with her and a selected few were even friends with her during high school - considering that London Tipton was flying in from Milan from one of her many, _many _homes, it was kind of a big deal.

I, for one,_ still _couldn't believe Mom and dad even knew who the fashion idol was, forget about being close friends with her! Mom was London's roommate, and Dad knew her for around 6 years? That was kind of unbelievable.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the spotlight lit on the central stage. Dramatic music played, and Mr. Moseby walked onto the platform.

"Now, for what we've all been waiting for, Ms. London Tipton to present a speech." Mr. Moseby said proudly. "And I assure you all, that London has rehearsed and she knows all of the words in her cue cards."

A quiet chuckle rang throughout the room.

"Here she is!" he smiled, and gestured to his left.

A tall, long-haired Asian woman walked onstage. She looked exactly like the fashion magazines they sell at drug stores and supermarkets. Her recent marriage plastered her all over the news. And from the looks of it, she was wearing thousands of dollars in clothing.

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby," she hugged him and walked to the podium. She adjusted the mike, and put her papers down.

"This should be amusing, " Uncle Zack whispered to Daddy. The two of them began to laugh, but Aunt Maya and Mommy shot them a look to make them stop.

"Good evening, my fellow students of my father's sea school. I can't tell you how happy I am to see all of you guys here, after years of going separate ways. I hope you have fond memories of that place, like I do.

"To tell you the truth, I never thought I would fund a re-building of that ship. In fact, I hated that school more than anything. I really couldn't wait to graduate back then.

"However, it was at that school, that I found new friends, true friends, that I have kept for almost a lifetime, learned more than I ever thought - though not _all _of it was in the classroom - had so many adventures and antics of my adolescence. As our valedictorians have said - oh there they are! Cody Martin, and Bailey Pick-" she gestured to my parents, and cleared her throat. "Actually, Bailey Martin."

Another chuckle sounded. Geez, I sure didn't find that funny. what was with adults and their polite laughing at jokes that aren't even funny?

"Anyways, as they said, we were all a family, and still are, even though you all seem to have your own families now too," Ms. Tipton's eyes twinkled. "All I can say is that you are one of the first people to step onboard this fabulous new cruise ship, one of the first to come in the L.L cruise line. I hope everyone can get to catch up upon one another, and enjoy the rest of the evening."

Ms. Tipton stepped back, and smiled at her applause. Mr. Moseby walked back on, clapping. "Wonderful job, London,"

"Yeah, I'm quite surprised," Uncle Zack murmured.

"Thanks Mr. Moseby. I'll have to thank my manager for writing it,"

"Ahh, I see now." Zack realized.

"...And for helping me pronounce the words..." she smiled sweetly.

"That's nice, London," Mr. Moseby said quickly.

"And-"

"Why don't you step off the stage before you do all of the thanking?" he ushered her off.

Awkward applause continued for a few moments, then stopped.

"What's a valedictorian?"

"It's an academic title, usually given to the student or students that has the highest marks among the rest of the students, and they are to deliver a farewell statement at the graduation ceremony of an educational institution." Mom answered me.

"So in other words, it's given to the most dorkiest people in the entire grade." Uncle Zack commented. "So you can figure out why your parents were chosen, huh?"

Audra laughed. "Nadine, you'd be perfect."

"Hey!"

Everyone (with the exception of me) chuckled at her remark.

As we continued our dinner, I wondered how life would be like on a cruise ship.

I think it'll be pretty cool.

_**Author's Note: I'll update the last chapter after my spring break. Ugh, I'm sooo sorry it's so crappy but I'm kind of losing interest of this story (LOL I think 'kind of' is an understatement but still) plus I'm working on another one, so xP Please forgive me for all this delay! And this terribleness..:(**_


End file.
